Sick and Tired
by ToriFairy
Summary: Thème: Violence conjugale Type: yaoi, angst, lemon,RSP : Bill a quitté les TH par amour et depuis vit avec l'élu de son coeur.Mais il déchante bien vite et vit un véritable enfer dont il ne parvient pas à se sortir en fait. Il va finalement réussir à de


Sick n' tired of always being sick and tired

**OS**: Bill , son mec et l'enfer qu'il lui fait vivre  
**Thème**: Violence conjugale ( voir la vidéo )  
**Type**: yaoi, angst, lemon,RSP  
**Inspi** : Anastacia et sa chanson . Enfin surtout la phrase: " I'm sick and tired fo always being sick and tired" (Je suis fatigué et malade d'être toujours fatigué et malade) **  
****Résumé: **Bill a quitté les TH par amour et depuis vit avec l'élu de son coeur.Mais il déchante bien vite et vit un véritable enfer dont il ne parvient pas à se sortir en fait.  
Il va finalement réussir à demander de l'aide auprès de Tom qui ne pourra rien faire n'étant plus en Allemagne.  
Le salut lui viendra d'un amour oublié mais qui ne l'a pas oublié.

ATTENTION: OS assez dur &

10.000 volts braqués sur son visage. Spot de lumière aveuglante qui lui fit battre des paupières. Il n'avait pas vraiment mal, mais pourtant il souffrait. Tel un papillon de nuit.  
Il détestait cela. Cette impression, ce gâchis qu'était devenu sa vie. Il détestait cela. Il se détestait. Il en avait assez de ce décor sans joie, assez de pleurer, assez de tout cela. Et surtout, il en avait assez d'en avoir assez. Assez de descendre aussi bas un peu plus sûrement à chaque fois.

Il mit la musique à fond dans la chaîne stéréo et commença à danser. Il sourit ,sa planche de salut, la musique. Son esprit pouvait s'évader tandis que son corps nu se libérait. Il ondulait du bassin au rythme de la musique. Il sourit plus largement puis rit franchement : dire que Tom lui avait toujours dit qu'il ne savait pas danser. Il aurait été bien étonné de le voir à l'heure actuelle et de constater ses progrès en la matière. Son sourire s'effaça ...La musique changea de rythme et « rette mich » retentit. Il stoppa net tous mouvements ; et ; se tint face au miroir qui trônait près de l'immense baie vitrée de la chambre de son appartement cossu. Il pleura. Si seulement. Si seulement il pouvait voir Tom, si seulement Tom pouvait le voir. Il l'aiderait c'est sur. « Komm und rette mich » il avait du mal à reconnaître sa propre voix. Tout ceci lui laissait une réelle impression d'irréalité. Comme si le chanteur là n'était pas lui et appartenait à un espace spacio-temporel révolu depuis des lustres. C'est sur ses paroles que reprenant sa danse, il se jeta à travers la baie vitrée.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**- Allez : 1,2,3**__**  
**__**- Réactions ?**__**  
**__**- Aucune**__**  
**__**- Pupilles ?**__**  
**__**- Dilatées **__**  
**__**- Le patient est inconscient mais respire Docteur. Au vu de la position de son corps lors de sa chute, il doit souffrir de contusions, de côtes fêlées, hématomes et autres coupures plus ou moins sévères. Nous ne savons pas encore si cela nécessitera de la chirurgie.**__**  
**__**- Faites lui passer une IRM**__**  
**__**- Bien docteur**_

xxxxxxx  
_**  
**__**- Comment va le patient ?**__**  
**__**- Son état est stable.**_

Xxxxxx

_**  
**__**- Mr Kaulitz ? **__**Docteur il revient à lui**__**  
**__**- Mr Kaulitz, vous m'entendez ? Je suis le docteur Muller **_...

Coton .Voix en stéréo.. Bouches étranges émettant des sons effrayants. Douleurs... Corps endolori, esprit en déroute ; Cœur en bouillie. Se mouvoir ...

- _**Non, ne tentez pas de bouger. Vous nous avez fait une belle peur ! Cela fait « jours que vous êtes dans le coma.**__**  
**__**- Vous souvenez-vous de ce qu'il s'est passé ?**_ questionna l'infirmière.  
-_** ...**__**  
**__**- Vous êtes passé à travers une baie vitrée et chuté du troisième étage. **__**  
**__**- Vous souffrez d'un traumatisme crânien ainsi que de nombreuses contusions. Vous avez également de multiples fractures au niveau des côtes notamment, et votre bras droit a été plâtré. Mais aucune hémorragie interne**__**  
**__**- Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance Mr Kaulitz. Vous êtes un miraculé !**__**  
**__**- Nous allons vous garder ici un mois , le temps que vous vous rétablissiez complètement.**__**  
**_

Yeux fermés ... Dure réalité. Triste réalité.

-_** Mais qu'est-ce que je fous encore là bordel ?**_

Détresse. Larmes. Plus goût à rien. Sentiment d'échec. Joues blêmes. Une, puis, deux, puis, trois perles d'eau salée qui finissent par couler en cascade .

- _**Mr Kaulitz. Votre état psychologique nous inquiète grandement. Aussi le Docteur Ostenberg- Chef du service psychiatrique – va venir pour discuter avec vous. Ce qui vous est arrivé n'est pas commun. Est-ce une tentative de suicide ou une tentative de meurtre ?**__**  
**__**- Veux partir.. Pas rester ici. Partir... Tom . Tom ... TOOOOOOMMMMMMM**__**  
**__**- Calmez-vous Mr Kaulitz voyons, Infirmière mettez le sous sédatif.**__**  
**__**- Bien Docteur**__**  
**_

Retomber en gémissant sur le lit. Effet instantané. Lourd. Brumeux toute cette chimie qui envahit mes veines.. Main fraîche sur mon front brûlant

- _**Là, là calmez vous Bill .**_.. Voix douce. **_Vous étiez mon idole du temps de Tokio Hotel. Je vous ai tout de suite reconnu. On va bien prendre soin de vous. Je me suis permis de faire des recherches pour trouver vos proches. Votre mère sera là d'ici environ deux heures . Quant à votre petit ami, il est déjà en route_**

Non .Pas lui. Crier, lui dire. Je dois fuir, me cacher. Pas LUI. Tenter de la prévenir au prix d'un effort surhumain. Impossible. Tête en coton. Morphée m'emporte . Trop tard.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

- _**Bill !! Oh mon bébé. Mais que... Oh mon Dieu ! Comment te sens-tu ?**_

Entouré, choyé, je retrouve maman. Sa douceur et sa tendresse. Je profite sans vergogne de ses bras qui me manquent tellement. Câlins. Ma main tente de monter jusqu'a son visage pour une caresse légère. Douleurs... Peau boursouflée.  
_**  
**__**- Ne bouges pas mon ange. Tu dois te reposer**__**  
**__**- Maman... Mam, je ...**__**  
**__**- Chut ! Tais toi mon bébé**__**  
**__**- NON !! Je, je ne voulais pas vraiment le faire, tu sais Maman, Je ne pensais pas que... je**_

Geste d'impuissance désespéré avant que les larmes ne reviennent mouiller les orbes noisettes dont l'infinie mélancolie fendait le cœur de la mère.  
_**  
**__**- Chut... Mon cœur, je sais. Je sais.. Pardonne-moi**__**  
**__**- QUOI ??**__**  
**__**- Je suis désolée. Tout ceci est aussi ma faute**__**  
**__**- Mais Maman ... non ! Ecoutes**__**  
**__**- Non Bill . Tu vis si loin. Tom est carrément aux Etats-Unis et Jude voyage trop souvent. Tu es seul et résultat**_

Visage décomposé. Il connaissait les talents de menteur de Jude, son habilité à mystifier son entourage, la facilité avec laquelle il transformait la réalité, la faisant parfois paraître plus vraie que la vérité elle-même. Non Jude était doué. Il n'en revient pas. Il ne sait plus comment faire. Perdu dans son débat intérieur, il ne répond pas, et la mère interprète mal ce silence. Elle pense que son fils lui en veut de l'avoir abandonné, qu'il acquiesce et la condamne. Alors Simone s'écroule, et quitte la chambre précipitamment, murmurant un « désolée » désespéré.  
Le temps pour lui de réaliser que déjà la porte s'ouvre de nouveau, laissant place à un médecin. Sur sa blouse, on lit « Docteur Ostenberg » Il a l'air doux et compatissant. Il pose des questions habituelles, banales tout d'abord. Il cherche à gagner la confiance de ce patient jeune et renfermé. Bill a bien du mal à répondre aux questions même les plus anodines Il n'a plus l'habitude de penser par lui même, de répondre. Non d'habitude, c'était Jude qui le faisait à sa place. Jude qui décidait et lui il exécutait. Enfin souvent, Les fois ou il refusait, il recevait une volée de bois vert qui constellait son corps de tâches violettes, jaunes, grises et bleues durant des jours. Cet interrogatoire fait mal à Bill, remuant de vieux souvenirs. Il revoit les étapes du malheur qu'il s'est lui même crée jour après jour, patiemment, avec obstination, faisant fi des signaux annonciateurs Imperceptibles pour un œil extérieur et non avertin, mais pourtant bien présents. Aveuglément, il avait creusé sa propre tombe avec son cœur. Il avait besoin de se confier, de mettre des mots sur ses maux. Il avait besoin de se confier pour guérir et sortir de cet engrenage infernal.

- _**Je pense qu'en réalité...**__**  
**__**- Billllll !! Mon Amour.. **_

Le médecin et le patient sursautèrent et se retournèrent comme d'un seul homme, l'un de surprise, de terreur pour l'autre. Bill l'observe, il semble si calme, en dépit de l'affolement dans son regard. L'image parfaite de l'amoureux fou d'inquiétude. Un autre de ses masques. Le plus hypocrite, le plus perfectionné aussi. Imparable. Il se précipite dans la chambre, attrape la main de Bill qu'il porte à ses lèvres avant de l'enlacer délicatement. Ses gestes sont empreints de la douceur d'une mère avec son enfant nouveau né. Immobile, raidi, Bill fixe le mur en face de lui, le regard vide et creux. Oui ses yeux exprimaient ce qu'il ressentait : un froid glacial qui lui broye les os et déchire son cœur. Un air de défaite. Douloureusement il ferme ses paupières.

XXXXXX

Bill est enfin autorisé à sortir. Il a bien récupéré physiquement et ses séances avec le psychiatre l'aide à y voir plus clair. Mais sur l'essentiel, il ne parvient pas encore à avouer la vérité. Il a fait passer son acte pour un geste désespéré – ce qui au demeurant est vrai - du à la difficulté de gérer l'après Tokio Hotel, avec un retour à un quasi anonymat – ce qui est également vrai - et le départ de son jumeau pour les USA. Non, la cause réelle, il ne l'a pas dite.  
Tom est venu et est resté 15 jours, mais il a du repartir bien trop tôt au goût de Bill. Sa femme est là bas seule avec des jumeaux de 1 mois et elle a du mal. Gustav, Georg & David aussi sont venus à son chevet, lui rendant le sourire et un semblant de forces. Quant à lui, et bien Il a parfaitement tenu son rôle... Ils ont eu de longues discussions entre larmes et épuisement. Il l'a supplié de lui pardonner.

_**  
**__**- Tu te rends compte ? Tu réalises que tu as préféré me quitter. Je te fais souffrir à un tel point que tu préfères mourir plutôt que de rester avec moi **_?

Voix pleine d'incompréhension douloureuse Il a mal. Il réalise. Enfin ..Son regard hagard se remplit de larmes. Dans un geste plein d'humilité, Jude se jette aux pieds d'un Bill abasourdi, embrassant ses pieds. Il le supplie de ne pas le quitter, que sans lui il n'est rien qu'il l'aime à en crever. Il l'implore de lui donner une seconde chance - bien sur à cet instant, il a oublié qu'il en avait eu des millions de seconde chance. Il lui promet qu'il va se rattraper et tout faire pour se faire pardonner. Que désormais, il va se comporter comme le petit ami exemplaire, qu'il va être celui dont Bill a toujours rêvé. Il lui dit qu'il est fou de lui, qu'il l'aime à en crever.  
Bill est mal à l'aise. Il n'a pas l'habitude. Et au fond de lui, il a presque honte pour Jude, il est plus que gêné de le voir dans cette position. A près tout, il n'agit que par amour. Ses viols répétés ne sont que l'expression du trop plein de désir pour lui qui habite son corps, un désir mal canalisé et impérieux. Ses gifles ne sont que des baisers mordants. Oui il l'aime. Bill le sait, le sent. Alors quelque chose cède en lui. Il s'abaisse, se met à genoux face à l'homme et lui dépose un baiser tout doux et tout tendre à la commissure des lèvres. Lui ; Lui, il sourit à travers ses larmes. Un certain sourire. Un merveilleux sourire. Il prend le visage de son ange, en coupe, entre ses mains, et lui promet de ne plus jamais le faire souffrir, de ne plus jamais lui faire de mal . Non plus jamais il ne lèvera la main sur lui. Il a compris la leçon, avec la tentative de suicide de Bill.  
Et c'est main dans la main qu'ils quittent l'hôpital direction leur domicile.

Xxxxxxx

Bill vit une vraie lune de miel. Un état de grâce. Il a bien eu quelques doutes, mais, il a tout fait pour le rassurer. Lui apportant chaque matin son petit déjeuner au lit, il le force à se nourrir afin qu'il regagne un peu de poids. Bill en a tellement perdu. Il lui a même déclaré avoir pris un congé à son travail, afin de rester auprès de lui. Tendrement, chaque jour, il brosse la chevelure sombre, mais surtout il lui fait l'amour. Et chaque nuit, Bill se contorsionne sous son corps, et cela l'emplit de joies et de fierté. Son Bill Un Bill échevelé, gémissant, mordant le dos de sa main pour se retenir de hurler trop fort sous l'effet du plaisir, un Bill dont les doigts s'agrippent aux draps . Les frissons qui lui parcourent le corps chaque fois qu'il atteint sa prostate. Il passe une main tendre sur son torse, pince les boutons de rose qui pointent vers lui appelant la morsure de ses lèvres. Et chaque soir, amoureusement, il essuie les larmes qui coulent des yeux d'ambre brunie après l'orgasme.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- _**Oh non c'est vrai ? Génial ! Bien sur que je viendrai. Tu me manques aussi. Oui je t'aime. Bisous. Bye**__**  
**__**- On peut savoir à qui tu parlais de la sorte ?**__**  
**_  
Bill se retourne précipitamment, une main sur son cœur.

-_** Oh Jude ! Seigneur tu m'as fait peur. Tu es enfin rentré ? Ca va ?**__**  
**__**- Avec QUI parlais-tu Bill ?**_

Froncement de sourcils. Bill répond très vite , espérant ainsi calmer le frémissement de la bouche de son homme  
_**  
**__**- Tom. Mon jumeau. Il veut que je vienne voir mes nièces à LA. Elles ont deux mois et demie à présent, tu sais et..**__**  
**__**- Tom ? Parlons-en de celui là !! Ce mec, ton frère dont t'es la pute ouais. Vous baisiez ensemble**__**  
**_  
Ton froid et mauvais. Il agite son journal dans l'air et le fait retomber dans le bruit sec d'une claque sur le bord de la table en bois. Le cœur de Bill commence une course effrénée. Son pouls s'accélère et il ferme les yeux d'angoisse. Tenter de le calmer

-_** Allons, que vas-tu chercher là ? Tom est mon frère. Ca serait, dégoûtant, contre nature incestueux...et**__**  
**__**- Comme de toutes façons t'es qu'une pute bonne à se faire baiser, je ne vois pas le problème.**__**  
**__**- Jude !!**_

Il s'avance menaçant, le regard fou.

-_** QUOI ?? Tu oses me répondre**__**  
**__**- Non .. .. Bien sur que non !!**__**  
**__**- Tu te fous de ma gueule ??**_

Bruit de verre brisé. Bill crie. Il ne l'a jamais vu aussi furieux ; La peur tapie au fond de ses veines distille son poison et son angoisse à travers son corps. Fuir, partir avant . Avant que l'ombre.. . Course poursuite. Une main rageuse agrippe la chevelure noire et envoie valser le corps longiligne contre le mur. Un gémissement de douleur retentit lorsque la tête se cogne violement contre le parquet . Ils tremblent tous les deux, blancs comme des linges pâles comme la mort. L'un de fureur, l'autre de terreur. Les larmes brulent les prunelles agrandies de frayeur, une boule d'angoisse dans sa gorge serrée. Il rampe désespérément sous la table, recroqueville ses jambes, se balançant rapidement d'avant en arrière. Son cœur se déchire, sa raison s'enfuit. De sa bouche tordue par la peur, cette litanie rauque:  
_**  
**__**- Tu avais promis. Tu m'avais promis. .. .**_

Jude se stoppe. Les écailles lui tombent des yeux à entendre cette voix désespérée. Son Amour pleure. Il a encore merdé. Lentement , il s'agenouille et tend la main vers Bill . Mais ce dernier semble absent, loin de ce monde, répétant dans arrêt les mêmes mots, de cette voix qui lui brise le cœur.

- _**Bill ? Bill pardon . **__**Viens, viens mon amour . Viens n'aies plus peur.**_

Aucune réaction. Alors le cœur en miette, il utilise une nouvelle fois la colère, et extirpe Bill de sa cachette. Il est en état de choc, les larmes s'échappant de ses yeux fous et vides. Jude pleure aussi. Oui Jude en pleure de cette vision.

XXXXX

Il tenta de remuer mais chaque parcelle de son corps le faisait atrocement souffrir. Il souffla longuement et tenta de déplier ses jambes. Ce n'était pas chose facile. Cela faisait trois jours à présent qu'il enfermé dans ce placard, sans manger, ni boire. Il souffla longuement pour se donner une contenance. Sa gorge le faisait souffrir, douloureuse de trop de cris poussés, quant à ses doigts, ils étaient en sang à force d'avoir gratté contre la porte. Ce n'était pas la première fois, il aurait se douer, savoir reconnaître les prémices. Avec le temps il avait appris à plus ou moins bien maîtriser la douleur physique, mais pas la douleur morale. Il en avait assez. Et surtout, il en avait assez d'en avoir assez.

Tout avait de nouveau dégénéré. Jude s'était remis à boire et Bill avait découvert par hasard qu'en réalité il avait été licencié pour incompétence. Affectueusement, Bill avait proposé de lui prêter de l'argent. Jude avait méchamment ricané, en disant que lui était un homme, un vrai qu'il n'aimait ni la pitié, ni faire la mendicité. Bien sur, cela avait blessé Bill, mais il n'avait rien dit. D'ailleurs le soir même, Jude était venu s'excuser en lui prodiguant moult caresses. Ce soir là, ils avaient fait l'amour de façon sauvage et un peu désespérée, atteignant l'orgasme ensemble. Quelques jours plus tard, Jude avait encore eu une idée de génie : puisque Bill voulait l'aider financièrement puisque Bill était beau et désirable et puisque nombre de ses amis - influents et dépravés – à lui Jude, fantasmaient sur lui, et bien Bill n'avait qu'à coucher avec eux. Ainsi, Bill prendrait son pied, et lui Jude serait tiré de ses problèmes d'argent.

Évidemment Bill refusa catégoriquement Evidemment Jude s'énerva. Dans un premier temps, il ténta de convaincre Bill, le cajolant, le câlinant. Puis, lorsqu'il compris que Bill ne changerait pas d'avis. Il le frappa. Encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il s'évanouisse de peur et de douleurs. Jude déversait sur lui, sa frustration, sa peur, sa haine et sa faiblesse, puis il l'enferma inconscient dans le placard près de l'entrée, le laissant à moitié nu, le visage tuméfié et le corps couverts de marques violacées et sanguignolantes.

Depuis sa cage, Bill entendait tout. Il entendit cette fille jouir de façon obscène. Il étendit les rires gras. Mais il était « heureux » de ne pas avoir été donné en pâture à ces requins. Puis plus rien. Le silence de nouveau. Il n'avait plus de notion du temps à force de vivre dans le noir. Il perçut le claquement de la porte d'entrée, puis plus rien.. Plus rien. Craintif, il attendit encore un temps qui lui parut interminable avant de tente encore une fois de s'échapper. Cette fois ci, la porte céda sans trop de difficulté. Ce n'était pas normal. Il hésita .Etait-ce encore un coups tordus de Jude ? Le faire espérer pour mieux le détruire par la suite. Précautionneusement, il poussa la porta, faisant le moins de bruits possibles. Au bout de 5 minutes, il fut assuré que Jude n'était pas dans la maison. La lumière qui filtrait à travers les rideaux lui indiqua qu'il faisait jour. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour se s'adapter à la luminosité. Puis mû par une force incroyable, il se rua vers le téléphone. Il composa rapidement le numéro de la seule personne qui pouvait le sauver. La seule personne de son entourage que Jude ne connaissait pas. Il crut défaillir lorsqu'il entendit sa voix sur le répondeur. Il ne se trouvait pas à son domicile. Son mobile. Il devait le joindre sur son mobile.

Il composa le numéro et manqua éclater en sanglots lorsqu'il entendit la voix d'une opératrice lui dire que les lignes restreintes ne permettaient des appels qu'au niveau local. Il raccrocha d'un coup sec et de toute la force de ses jambes tremblantes, il courut vers sa panière à linge. Celle avec son linge de bébé et d'ado. Il fouilla et trouva son second téléphone. Celui qu'il lui avait offert contenant TOUS les numéros ou Bill pouvait le joindre. Il lui avait assuré payer l'abonnement et ceci en dépit de la douleur que Bill lui infligeait en le quittant. Il appuya la touche 1, priant le ciel qu'il décroche

_**- Allo .**__**  
**__**- ...**__**  
**__**- Allo ??**_

La gorge nouée. Bill était incapable d'articuler un mot, sans compter que sa lèvre fendue et sa mâchoire tuméfiée représentaient un handicap considérable. Il tenta malgré tout de parler, mais ne réussit qu'à produire un gargouillis sinistre.

_**- Bill ? Bill c'est toi ? **__**Oui ça ne peut être que toi, je reconnais le numéro. Bon sang, si tu savais combien j'ai attendu, espéré ton appel. **__**Où es- tu mein stern ?**__**  
**__**- ...**_  
-_** Bill ? **__**Bill tu pleures ? Bll, réponds-moi je t'en prie. Que se pastte t-il ? Où es-tu ? Bouges pas.Je viens te chercher. Parles-moi. Je vais te tirer d elà mon amour.**__**  
**__**- Rette mich.**_

XXXXX

Cela fait six mois que Bill réapprend à vivre. Il respire de nouveau. Ses proches ont fini par découvrir la réalité de ces 5 dernières années. Tous lui ont reproché de ne pas leur avoir parlé, mais sans l'accabler davantage. Cette expérience a été suffisamment traumatisante pour ne pas en rajouter. Simone, surtout s'en est voulu. Quant à Tom, arrivé en catastrophe des Etats-Unis avec femme et bébés sous le bras, il a décidé de revenir sur son sol natal, afin de rester auprès de son jumeau. Il en a besoin pour s'assurer que tout se passe bien, pour aussi essayer de s'amender. Ce n'est que parce que David, Gustav & Georg l'ont retenu, lui intimant de laisser faire la justice pour ne pas causer de tort à Bill, qu'il n'est pas parti cassé la gueule à ce fumier qui a abusé ainsi de son frère : lui dérobant sa dignité aussi bien que son argent. Il est reconnaissant à Bushido d'avoir sauvé son frère des griffes de ce malade .Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais compris la décision de Bill de mettre ainsi un terme à leur 8 ans de relation. Même cachée du grand public, leur relation était forte et profonde.

Il soupire et tourne son regard vers son frère. Il souriait, - enfin d'un vrai sourire Un de ces hymnes à la vie qu'il distribuait au monde, avant. Avant toute cette histoire malheureuse. Bushido l'enlaçait en dévorant son cou de baisers Et lui Bill, il tenait leurs mains amoureusement enlacées.

  
Cet OS a été assez dur à écrire. J'ai du vraiment aller puiser dans les profondeurs de l'âme humaine pour parvenir à en faire ressortir la noirceur, la fragilité et cette sorte de fatalisme qui fait que certains ne résistent pas à leurs plus bas instincts.


End file.
